The following relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to control information combining techniques in wireless communications.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include fourth generation (4G) systems such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) systems, or LTE-A Pro systems, and fifth generation (5G) systems which may be referred to as New Radio (NR) systems. These systems may employ technologies such as code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA), or discrete Fourier transform-spread-OFDM (DFT-S-OFDM). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or network access nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
A base station may send control transmissions that may allow one or more UEs to identify various pieces of system information that may be used for system access. In some systems, a base station may transmit one or more synchronization signal blocks (SSBs) to one or more UEs, which may include system information. The UEs may be configured to monitor for system information within a search space, which may include multiple search candidates. For instance, each search space may include multiple control resource sets (CORESETs) containing multiple control channel elements (CCEs). The UE may be configured to monitor one or more search candidates in the search space, and may blindly decode the one or more CCEs of the search candidate to receive the control information. In some cases, one or more UEs may have channel conditions that may lead to lower reliability in receiving and decoding such control transmissions. Techniques for enhancing the likelihood of receiving control transmissions thus may be desirable and may enhance system efficiency and reliability.